


Too Young

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [38]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chocolate, Fear, Fluff, Ginzo is worried, Kaito is confused, Kaito is suffering, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Pedo, Omega Verse, Omega!Kuroba Kaito, Parental!GinzoxKaito, Safety, Tears, Wholesome, child!Kaito, ginzo is a good dad, hurt kaito, no sexy stuff, omega!kaito, scared kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito is scared, the young child doesn't understand why he's in so much pain. Thankfully Ginzo is a good dad.NO PEDO, NO SEXY STUFF...It's wholesome
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 31





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad December 13 2020  
> Posted here January 1 2021

Kaito whimpered, indigos were wet, red rimmed, and puffy from crying as the nine year old curled up tightly atop his bed, wishing that the action would take away the pain. What was wrong with him? He was achy and sweaty, mouth parched from the overwhelming warmth that was clutching and clawing at his core. His stomach absolutely hated him, forcing him to wrap his arms around his midsection, as if to protect himself from an attack from outside rather than the one from within.

It hurt, it just hurt so much. The young boy tried to stop the small sobs from escaping, but he just couldn't, hopefully his father in heaven would understand. His poker face wasn't enough to get him through this, it hurt too much.

He needed more water, the thought was a distant thing in Kaito's fuzzy head. It didn't make sense though, or maybe it did? It was hard to tell. Maybe the 10 water bottles he'd already consumed weren't enough to counterbalance his water loss. He'd been crying for hours now, and he was absolutely soaked in his own sweat. There was also some weird sticky clear liquid coming from his butt, there was a lot of it, and it was scary. Did some unknown infection burst inside of him? He'd never had the sticky stuff before. An infection would explain why he felt so warm right? Oh no, he wasn't ready to see his dad again just yet.

* * *

When Ginzo entered the Kuroba household, he was immediately struck by a sweet smell, making the alpha recoil a few steps back in shock "The fuck?" He grumbled to himself, covering his nose with his sleeve. Had Kaito been playing with dozens of scented candles again? He'd thought he got all of them. This was exactly why he'd made it his job to check in on Kaito whenever Chikage was away, the damn boy could get into a lot of trouble otherwise.

After removing his shoes, the inspector paused, brows furrowing. Now that he thought about it, the smell actually seemed familiar, almost. It was familiar, but different, mixed with something unknown. He stopped covering his nose to take in a long sniff, a few seconds later, Ginzo paled "Shit!" He cursed scrambling up the stairs to check on Kaito, the boy who was entirely too young to smell like he was in heat.

Oh god oh shit, why did Kaito have to present as an omega? Especially at such a young age? Sure he wasn't the youngest person to ever present as such, but it didn't make it any less painful to think about. An omega's first heat was notoriously known for being one of the worst compared to the rest, and Kaito was way too young for anybody with any decency to properly help him through it. To relieve the pain. Ginzo's eyes burned, the poor boy wasn't even old enough to understand what was happening to him, let alone know how to relieve the pain.

"Kaito?" The inspector's tone was soft, gentle as he opened the boy's bedroom door. His heart breaking when the other's soft cries and whimpers were the only response he got. The poor kid looked terrible, face red and marred with pain. His clothes literally plastered to him from all the sweat he was no undoubtedly shedding. He hurried over to move Kaito's bangs out of his face, doing his best to push calming pheromones towards the boy.

"H-Help" Indigos opened just a sliver, hope blooming in Kaito's chest "It hurts, dying" His uncle would take him to the hospital, he wouldn't die. A fresh wave of tears trailed down his face as he weakly clutched at the arm near his head. Ginzo's protective alpha scent made him feel a bit better, the pain just a little less sharp.

"Oh Kaito, you're not dying" Ginzo soothed, heart shattering even more somehow "This just means that you're one step closer to being an adult" A step that should have been taken when he was thirteen or fourteen, not at the age of nine. Nine was way too young.

Kaito sniffed, tension lowering as he felt the other pick him up "I don't want to be an adult then" He whined, latching onto Ginzo as if his life depended on it.

"I know" Ginzo's eyes were soft as he began to carry Kaito towards the washroom "I know" He gently put the boy down, struggling a bit when Kaito kicked up a fuss, not wanting to let go "I know how to make the pain go away, a nice soak in warm water will settle your tummy" Not actually his tummy, but that was a conversation for another day "You must feel gross right?" At Kaito's nod he grinned and ruffled the boy's hair "Okay, I'll go fetch some things, you go get undressed" He put the plug in the tub, turned the taps on to the right temperature then left to fetch some items that could help. Toichi had been an omega too, so he knew a few things.

Kaito stared at the tub curiously before getting undressed. He was already so hot, way too hot, why would a warm bath help? But he trusted Ginzo, so he obeyed, breathing a sigh of relief when the air hit his bare skin. It felt nice. Since Ginzo hadn't returned by the time the water level was right, the boy turned off the tap and hopped inside, gasping at the instant relief that hit him.

"Starting to feel better already?" Ginzo inquired as he reentered the washroom, kneeling down beside the tub.

"A bit" Kaito admitted, but it still hurt.

Ginzo nodded, eyes sad "I'm not able to take away the pain, but I know how to make it more bearable" He took out a small bottle and poured a bit into the water, it would both make bubbles and release very low level heat suppressants. Kaito was too young for proper ones to be safe. He stuck his hand in the water and stirred it a bit, bubbles forming quickly. He then pulled his hand out, wiped it dry on his pants, then showed Kaito a bucket filled with chocolate "Comfort food" He explained, smiling when pained indigos lit up just a bit more.

"Can you stay?" He knew that he was a big boy, but he didn't want to be alone "It hurts less when you're around" He didn't understand why though.

"I'll wash your hair if you want" At the very least, his alpha presence should ease the other's pain "Then when the water turns cold, we can watch movies on the couch" He met Kaito's gaze "Does that sound alright with you?"

The boy nodded "Chocolate ice cream too?"

"Of course" Ginzo chuckled, eyes soft. Toichi's boy was a strong one, he'll be okay.


End file.
